


Watercolour

by ajik_a



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajik_a/pseuds/ajik_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк, Спок и МакКой вместе учатся в Академии, и живут тоже - вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая.

***

\- Денёк жарковат, а? Не находишь?  
Какой-то парень слева от Кирка мерзко пахнет, короткие черные волосы растрепаны, по лицу стекают струйки пота. Каждые пять минут он прикладывается к фляжке с минералкой с раздражающим бульканьем. Джима этот звук уже довел до ручки. Слегка повернув голову, он сделал вывод, что не один готов начать бить соседям морду.  
Первокурсники Академии Звездного Флота сегодня заселяются в общежитие. Спектакль в семи действиях. Двадцать восьмое августа, а солнце жарит так, что форму при возможности стоило бы выжать. А еще лучше - снять, и остаться стоять в очереди в трусах. Джим сомневался, что после этого его не оставят на весь семестр спать в парке возле главного входа. В конечном итоге, решив, что в случае чего зайдет в общежитие последним, он подхватил сумку и вышел из толпы, буркнув "я за тобой" стоявшему перед ним парню. С памятной драки в баре прошел месяц, и вот пожалуйста: он свежеиспеченный, блядь, курсант.   
Отойдя от галдящей толпы метров на двести, он сел в тени дерева и закурил. Хотелось отлить.  
\- На территории Академии курить запрещено, - раздался откуда-то сбоку спокойный голос. Джим сразу начал закипать и повернулся чтобы как следует рявкнуть на умника, но потерял дар речи, нос к носу столкнувшись с сидящим буквально в полуметре от него вулканцем. Вулканцем! В Академии!   
В следующую секунду он выпустил в лицо неожиданного соседа внушительную струю дыма, собираясь что-то ответить, но дым попал в глаза и Джим решил, что акт вежливости подождет. Вулканец, казалось, остолбенел. Потом откашлялся и произнес всё тем же спокойным голосом:  
\- Я наслышан о человеческой вежливости.  
\- Эээ..- Больше Кирк из себя выдавить ничего не смог, изо всех сил растирая веки пальцами, чтобы хоть как-то унять неприятные ощущения. Когда зуд прекратился, Джим покосился покрасневшими глазами на сидящего рядом парня и протянул для пожатия руку:  
\- Джеймс Кирк. Не знал, что тут водятся вулканцы, - и тут же понял, что сморозил редкостную глупость. Бровь вулканца поползла вверх, что, очевидно, являлось признаком удивления.   
\- Не думаю, что Ваше замечание корректно, - ответил он и перевел взгляд с лица Джима на протянутую руку. - Вулканцы не используют земные жесты для приветствия. Кроме того, я здесь не "вожусь", как Вы выразились. Я зачислен на первый курс Академии, и Вы сами пришли бы к этому выводу, если бы обратили внимание на мою форму.  
\- Спасибо, я хорошо вижу. - Кирк улыбнулся и сделал глубокую затяжку, выпуская дым из ноздрей. - Просто удивился и не так выразился. Извини. Так ты скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
\- Спок.  
\- Отлично! Спок, так Спок. Давно на Земле? Тебе тут нравится?  
\- Мне здесь удовлетворительно, - прозвучал безэмоциональный ответ. - Я прибыл двадцать семь часов тридцать восемь минут назад.  
\- Ты всегда такой педант? - ухмыльнулся Кирк, затушив окурок о край бордюра. Неодобрительный взгляд вулканца развеселил его больше прежнего.   
\- Вулканцы не педантичны. И перестань мусорить. Ты бросил на землю уже девять окурков за последние шестьдесят семь минут.  
\- Эй, ты что, за мной следил?  
\- Это называется наблюдать.  
\- Отлично. Следопыт хренов. С кем жить собираешься?   
Видимо, решив проигнорировать ругательство, вулканец слегка нахмурился и ответил:  
\- У меня здесь нет знакомых. Наиболее вероятно, меня поместят в комнату с кем-то из моего потока.  
Кирк почему-то не стал уточнять, какую специальность будет получать вулканец. Ему показалось, что Споку не захочется отвечать. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то на отвлеченную тему, когда со стороны входа в общежитие раздался вопль:  
\- Джим!!! Твою за ногу! ДЖИМ!  
Кирк подскочил, рывком поднял с земли сумку и помахал Споку рукой.  
\- Рад знакомству, но мне пора. Сокамерник в отчаяньи.   
\- ДЖИМ! ГДЕ МОЯ СУМКА?!  
\- Иду, Боунз! - проорал в ответ Кирк и побежал, перепрыгивая через кусты и ощущая на спине недовольный взгляд.

***

\- Ты смылся, а я тут стой, как фонарный столб. Между прочим, начали запускать, так что я советовал бы тебе выплюнуть сигарету. Джим! Выплюнь гадость!  
Кирк сделал последнюю затяжку, щелчком отправил окурок в сторону и улыбнулся другу:  
\- Не звездолет, без нас не улетит.  
\- Заткнись, Джим. Тебе давно пора заклеить рот никотиновым пластырем. Не сможешь ни болтать, ни курить.  
Кирк пожал плечами и стал смотреть по сторонам, выискивая Спока. Интересно, сможет ли он ужиться хоть с кем-то из этой толпы? Насколько Кирк знал, вулканцы не были частыми гостями на Земле, с трудом контактировали с людьми и предпочитали всем мирам свою планету. Этот выглядел более.. человечным, что ли. Но при этом таким же холодным и рациональным, как и описывали его вид все научные источники.   
Джим уже полез было в карман за сигаретами, когда Боунз прервал его размышления.  
\- Где ты был, кстати? Я тебя полчаса найти не мог!  
Кирк приготовился было рассказать другу о вулканце, когда их подозвали к регистрационному терминалу и начали проверку документов. Миловидная азиатка лет двадцати пяти улыбнулась Кирку и попросила поставить сумку на ленту. Где-то рядом ворчал Боунз. После того, как все формальности были улажены, их усадили заполнять какие-то бессмысленные анкеты и подписывать устав общежития. МакКой со скрупулезностью врача изучал устав. Джим, поставивший подпись не глядя, успел сгонять в туалет, добыть бутылку воды и намотать вокруг друга с десяток кругов, пока тот наконец не расписался. Приветливая кореянка по-имени Ли, как успел уже выяснить Кирк, выдала им электронные ключи от квартиры.  
\- Ладно, пошли посмотрим в какой дыре предстоит жить ближайшие шесть лет, - буркнул Боунз. - Судя по номеру на ключе, нам на двадцать первый этаж. Лифт должен быть там. Надеюсь, работает.

***

 

Квартира оказалась двухкомнатной, с небольшим смежным балконом, санузлом и кухней. Стандартное общежитие со светло-бежевыми стенами, невысокими потолками и пластиковыми окнами. В каждой комнате стол, стул, кровать, встроенный шкаф и пара книжных полок. Предполагалось, что курсанты сами докупят или довезут из дома что-то нужное конкретно им. Компьютеры выдавались за день до начала семестра и Кирк подозревал, что придется встать часов в пять утра, чтобы не работать весь год на двухъядерном гробу.   
\- Чем займемся до обеда? - поинтересовался Боунз, открывая и закрывая все возможные двери в квартире и проверяя систему контроля климата.  
\- Надо бы раскидать вещи и принять душ. Потом можно пойти навестить соседок, - подмигнул Джим и указал на комнату поменьше. - Пожалуй, размещусь здесь.  
\- Угу, поближе к сортиру, - донеслось из соседней комнаты. - Иди в душ, я тут надолго.  
Войдя в комнату и прикрыв за собой дверь, Джим оглянулся. В этих стенах ему предстояло прожить чертовски много времени, если он и вправду решил закончить Академию. Сколько себя помнил, они с матерью никогда не задерживались на одном месте дольше двух лет, и то, если сильно повезет. Денег не было, и каждая следующая квартирка становилась всё меньше. Джим уже успел забыть, что такое отдельная комната.  
Вздохнув и потянувшись, он бросил сумку в угол, разделся до трусов, схватил с кровати полотенце и босиком пошлепал в душ. Из коридора было слышно, как Боунз деловито чем-то шабуршит в своей комнате.  
Джим вошел в ванную, снял трусы и встал в кабинку. Набрал на панели температуру воды, включил душ. Подставив лицо еле-теплым струям, он с наслаждением мылся, когда сквозь шум воды до него донеслись какие-то крики. Прислушался - тишина. Джим было решил, что ему показалось, когда вопли донеслись опять, и на этот раз явно из коридора их квартиры. Нахмурившись, он быстро выключил воду, поискал глазами трусы, но, решив, что натягивать их на мокрое тело будет пустой тратой времени, схватил полотенце и, едва им прикрывшись, выскочил в коридор.  
Его глазам предстал красный от злости МакКой, размахивающий руками: в одной ярко-зеленый носок, в другой зубная щетка.  
\- Это не возможно! Ноги его здесь не будет!  
\- Мистер МакКой..  
\- Только через мой труп!  
\- Боунз, что здесь происходит? - решился вклиниться в тираду друга Джим.   
\- Вылез наконец! Не что, а кто! Вот! - рявкнул МакКой и ткнул пальцем куда-то за пределы дверного проема.  
Решив подойти поближе и посмотреть на причину гнева друга, Кирк сделал пару шагов и увидел какую-то женщину, за спиной которой стоял..  
\- Привет, Спок! - помахал рукой Джим.  
\- Откуда ты его знаешь? - взвыл Боунз, дико взмахнув носком и выбив у Джима из рук полотенце.  
Женщина уставилась на него, видимо, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть что-то вразумительное. Спок позеленел. МакКой замолчал. Джим торопливо наклонился за полотенцем, в довершение картины блеснув голым задом. Быстро обернул кусок материи вокруг талии и невозмутимо провел рукой по мокрым волосам.  
\- Так в чем, собственно, дело? - обратился он к стоявшей в дверном проеме женщине. Та качнула головой, отрывая взгляд от Джимовой промежности и произнесла:  
\- Мистер..  
\- Кирк, - любезно подсказал Джим, улыбнувшись и с нескрываемым весельем глядя на всё еще зеленого Спока.  
\- Дело в том, что мистеру Споку не досталось комнаты. Мы уже зашли ко многим заселившимся.. Там квартиры намного меньше, чем у вас с мистером МакКоем..   
Джим пристально посмотрел на вулканца, стоявшего с заложенными за спину руками. Во всем его виде чувствовалось напряжение. Кирк понимал, что, окажись он сам в такой ситуации, никакая сила не заставила бы его стоять на месте и слушать оскорбления.  
\- Я уже сказал, что мы против. У нас тут не зоопарк! Верно, Джим? - рявкнул МакКой.  
Протянув руку, Джим пошире распахнул дверь:  
\- Входи, Спок.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Ты что делаешь? - Боунз схватил Кирка за плечи и встряхнул. - Это же вулканец, мать твою! Что ты знаешь о вулканцах? Может, этот парень болен?!  
\- Прекрати вопить и переезжай ко мне, - мягко ответил Джим и слегка подтолкнул друга в сторону теперь уже Споковой комнаты. Итак было ясно, что Боунз зол как черт и спокойного вечера за бутылочкой эля у них не выйдет. - Поверь, так надо.  
Когда друг, бросив на него злой взгляд, развернулся на каблуках и, громко топая, направился в комнату, Кирк наконец повернулся в сторону всё еще стоявших за дверью незваных гостей.   
\- Не переживайте, мы тут всё уладим, - с улыбкой обратился он к приведшей Спока женщине. - А ты давай, проходи. Чувствуй себя как дома.  
Спок прошел в квартиру и остановился, глядя на Джима и вопросительно приподняв бровь. Кирк быстро закрыл дверь, внезапно ощутив себя замерзшим до костей и указал рукой в сторону кухни:  
\- Посиди пока там, Боунз сейчас перетащит вещи ко мне и сможешь занять комнату. Я пока оденусь. Пять минут! - и удалился в теперь уже их с МакКоем комнату искать полотенцу альтернативу.


	2. Глава вторая.

Войдя в комнату, Джим закрыл дверь и несколько секунд постоял, собираясь с мыслями. Ему предстояло объяснить Боунзу свое решение, и создавалось впечатление, что разговор будет не из приятных. Сегодня нужно закончить эпопею с вещами и решить, как они будут спать, учитывая проблему с кроватью. Потом стоило бы сходить на обед и в супермаркет. Раз уж у них есть своя кухня, Кирк решил, что нужно обзавестись хотя бы чаем и кофе. Далее в списке проблем шел Спок. Джим сомневался, что вулканец быстро вольется в их компанию, но совместное проживание накладывает на всех определенные обязательства. В каком-то смысле он чувствовал за Спока ответственность. Вулкан оказался одной из немногих планет Федерации, у которой не было посла на Земле. После роковой ошибки, допущенной командованием флота во время первого контакта, межпланетные дипломатические отношения были очень натянутыми. Джим сам толком не мог понять, каким образом Спок оказался в Академии, но одно его присутствие сулило большие проблемы. Вулканцев на Земле не любили и тактичное "мистеру Споку комнаты не нашлось" довольно ясно объясняло, что "его никто не пустил". Со ним придется поговорить.  
Решив всё-таки одеться до прихода МакКоя, Джим выудил из сумки трусы, потрепанные джинсы и футболку. Форму придется отправить в стирку, а второго комплекта у него пока нет. Придется день пошататься по Академии в гражданском, до начала занятий это не запрещено. Быстро одевшись, Джим подошел к встроенному шкафу и открыл дверцу. Окинув взглядом открывшуюся нишу с несколькими полками и перекладиной с вешалками, он пришел к выводу, что на двоих с Боунзом этого шкафа будет достаточно, и начал выкладывать из сумки вещи. Он не взял с собой никаких личных вещей, ничего, что напоминало бы ему о семье или доме. Сейчас, находясь в Академии, Джим верил, что что-то может измениться. Может, он сам изменится. Или мать с братом, находясь вдали от него и его проблем, наконец почувствуют себя спокойно. Когда он сообщил матери о разговоре с Пайком, она не поверила. Потом сказала, что Джим, конечно же, может ехать, но бояться ей нечего. Такой человек, как он, Академию не закончит никогда. Она даже поспорила с братом, что Кирк вернется домой после первого же семестра.  
И вот он стоит, запихивает одежду в шкаф и сам себе не верит. Не верит, что он курсант, что они с Боунзом живут в одной квартире и будут вместе ходить на лекции. При этой мысли Джим улыбнулся, убрал пустую сумку на шкаф и пошел помогать завозившемуся другу.  
Когда он зашел в комнату, Боунз как раз укладывал последние вещи.   
\- Ты чего так долго? - вопросительно посмотрел на друга Кирк и протянул руку, чтобы взять сумку и перетащить в их комнату. МакКой проворно подвинул свой багаж ногой и мрачно посмотрел на Джима.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты где-то накосячил, а? Ты поступил как всегда, Джим. Как тебе удобно. А ты подумал о том, что с нами будет, когда вся Академия узнает, с кем и где живет этот гоблин?! - МакКой сложил руки на груди, голос звучал непривычно тихо и серьезно.  
\- Ты бы предложил, чтобы он поселился на улице? Я не считаю, что один вулканец должен отвечать за всю планету, - спокойно ответил Джим, глядя другу в глаза. - Пройдет какое-то время, всё образуется.   
\- Господи, Джим, мне иногда кажется, что ты самовыражаешься через самоуничтожение, - тяжело вздохнул МакКой и направился к двери, оставив Кирку сумку. - Скажи гоблину, что комната свободна. Я с ним не разговариваю.  
Джим улыбнулся и вышел в коридор. Краем глаза он заметил, что дверь в ванную закрылась, значит, Боунз пошел мыться. Закинув сумку в комнату, он отправился на кухню. Спок сидел на стуле, прямой, словно палку проглотил, и, не моргая, смотрел в одну точку. Кирк подошел, взял стул и сел напротив.  
\- Комната свободна, можешь идти.  
Спок перевел на него взгляд и слегка кивнул. Поднялся, взял сумку и, ни слова не сказав, направился к выходу из кухни. Джим решил так просто не сдаваться.  
\- Эй!   
Вулканец обернулся и слегка приподнял бровь. Он вел себя так, словно вокруг ничего не происходило, его не оскорбляли, и Боунз не орал на него каких-то двадцать минут назад. Словно ему было всё равно. Джим почувствовал легкий укол раздражения.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь сказать? - ему почти хотелось, чтобы на вопрос последовала какая-то реакция.  
\- Ничего, - ровным голосом ответил Спок и покинул помещение.

***  
Когда Боунз вышел из ванной, Джим стоял на балконе и курил, свесившись через перила. Ветер трепал волосы, небо слепило голубизной, и он чувствовал себя как когда-то в детстве, когда брат взял его с собой покататься на мотоцикле. Они тогда здорово разозлили мать, вернувшись домой пьяными и горланящими какие-то непристойные песни. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Джим решил, что весной обязательно найдет местечко, где сдают в аренду мотоциклы. Затянувшись, он стряхнул пепел и посмотрел в окна комнаты Спока. Из-за яркого солнца разглядеть что-либо было невозможно, и Джим сел на бетонный пол, оперевшись спиной о стену. Шершавый бетон приятно холодил. Сделав последнюю затяжку, он щелчком отправил сигарету вниз с балкона через перекладины.  
В эту минуту балконная дверь отъехала в сторону, и вошел Боунз, одетый в легкие светлые штаны и клетчатую рубашку. Опять этот его пристальный взгляд.   
\- Джим, что с тобой? У тебя такое лицо, словно ты и не рад, что здесь сидишь.  
\- Не обращай внимания. Длинный день просто. Сейчас поедим, и всё наладится. Как считаешь?  
\- Поддерживаю. Надо пойти прогуляться, а то совсем здесь окуклились, - улыбнулся МакКой и протянул Джиму руку, чтобы помочь встать. - Спать-то мы как будем?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Джим, рассеянно проведя растопыренными пальцами по волосам. - Надо бы найти что-то вроде хозяйственного отдела, пусть поставят нам кровать. Сегодня я посплю на полу, если ты пожертвуешь мне одеяло.  
\- Тогда пойдем в столовую, иначе останемся голодными до самого ужина, - заметил МакКой и вышел с балкона, поманив за собой Кирка. - И захвати с собой карточку, неплохо было бы запастись чем-то съестным. Вроде бы тут неподалеку есть супермаркет.  
Джим вошел в комнату следом за Боунзом. Захватив по дороге кошелек и пошарив по карманам валявшейся в углу формы, он обратился к другу:  
\- Ты пока обувайся, а я пойду позову Спока.  
МакКой застыл у двери и обернулся к Джиму, глядя на него расширенными от удивления глазами.  
\- Только не говори мне, что он пойдет с нами обедать!  
Кирк пожал плечами. С каждой минутой его собственная инициатива по спасению вулканца казалась ему всё более сложной. Но Джим не был бы Джимом, если бы избегал трудностей. Поэтому он посмотрел Боунзу в глаза, и, осторожно подбирая слова, ответил:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, почему я поступаю именно так. Он здесь один. На незнакомой планете, среди людей, которые так же далеки от него, как… - Кирк взмахнул руками, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. - Короче, он один. По своей воле или нет, я не знаю. Мы познакомились, когда я отошел покурить, и почему-то я чувствую ответственность, которую сам себе объяснить не могу. С сегодняшнего дня Спок живет с нами, и теперь все проблемы, которые касаются его, напрямую отразятся на нас с тобой. Если мы хотим прожить ближайший год без проблем, мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты тоже попытался как-то наладить с ним отношения. Кажется, нам всем будет нелегко… - Джим снова взъерошил рукой волосы и с виноватой улыбкой посмотрел на друга. - Прости.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, как мне налаживать отношения с вулканцем, который, чёрт побери, еще ни слова мне не сказал, - МакКой обреченно одернул рубашку и снова направился к двери. - Я подожду снаружи.  
Джим расценил сказанное им как "мой труп ты уже перешагнул, посмотрим, что будет дальше" и направился к комнате Спока.

***

Уже протянув руку, чтобы открыть дверь, Кирк задумался и вместо этого легонько постучал.  
\- Спок!  
Тишина. Нахмурившись, Джим постучал еще раз. Из комнаты раздалось приглушенное "войдите". Он открыл дверь и увидел Спока стоящим у окна, к нему спиной. Всё та же напряженная поза. Сумка стояла рядом не разобранная.  
\- Я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты пойти с нами пообедать.  
Не оборачиваясь, вулканец сухо ответил:  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.   
Кирк сделал несколько шагов вглубь комнаты и спросил:  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не достаточно разбираюсь в человеческих обычаях, но это выглядит как попытка наладить контакт.   
Снова почувствовав раздражение, Джим попытался взять себя в руки. Он не думал, что простое приглашение пойти пообедать вызовет такой отпор. Если игнорирование, конечно, можно так назвать.  
\- Люди стараются наладить отношения с теми, кто живет с ними под одной крышей, - не удержавшись, он съязвил: - Нам от этого спокойней, знаешь ли.  
\- Замечу, что я не навязывался. Вулканцам не нужны друзья. Покиньте комнату, пожалуйста.  
Решив, что так он ничего не добьется, Джим решил подобраться с другой стороны.  
\- Почему ты не разбираешь вещи?  
Спок ничего не ответил, но внезапно Кирк поежился от какого-то странного чувства. В комнате явно чувствовалась напряженность, и с каждой секундой она росла. Джим пытался понять, чем он мог вызвать у вулканца такую отрицательную реакцию. Отчего-то вдруг стало обидно.   
\- Спок, я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не ответишь на мой вопрос.  
В следующую секунду вулканец повернулся к нему, и Кирк невольно сделал шаг назад. Сейчас идея позволить Споку жить с ними в одной квартире уже не казалась ему такой привлекательной. Джим не знал, как выглядит разозленный вулканец, но сейчас перед ним определенно была именно эта версия. Спок не изменился в лице, но глаза были практически черными и слегка прищуренными. А может, ему только показалось, потому что вулканец заговорил таким же спокойным голосом, каким говорил целый день. При этом во всей его фигуре чувствовалась какая-то непонятная угроза, поэтому Джим на всякий случай отступил еще на шаг.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в компании, заботе и опеке. Все эти человеческие проявления эмоций для меня лишены смысла. Я в состоянии самостоятельно справиться со всеми своими потребностями. Мне не нужна ваша помощь. И если обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что я вынужден делить с вами эту квартиру, это не означает, что мне нужна ваша дружба. Как и Ваша жалость, мистер Кирк. У вулканцев превосходный слух, и я слышал, что Вы говорили мистеру МакКою о моем мнимом одиночестве.   
Спок закончил свою убийственную тираду. Не взирая на то, что всё сказанное было произнесено равнодушным тоном, с каждого слова сочился яд. Джим застыл, внезапно осознав, что допустил за один день рекордное даже для него самого количество ошибок. Впервые в жизни он не знал, что сказать.  
\- В последний раз прошу, покиньте комнату.  
Джим ушел, даже не попытавшись что-то ответить. На душе было гадко.

***  
\- Ты что там, лекцию читал? "Как жить среди людей и не лохануться"? Где гоблин, Джим?  
МакКой шел рядом с Кирком, едва за ним поспевая, и сыпал вопросами. Когда они вошли в лифт, Джим наконец заставил себя ответить.  
\- Он не пойдет. Не спрашивай, почему.  
\- Вот тебе и "наладим контакт", - буркнул Боунз.  
\- Предлагаю найти какой-нибудь бар, и зависнуть там на всю ночь. Не хочу сегодня возвращаться в квартиру, - сказал Джим, первым выходя из лифта. - А завтра с утра пораньше пойдем за компьютерами.  
\- Отличная идея, Джим. Сон придумали трусы! - съязвил МакКой, и с размаху хлопнул Кирка по плечу. - А с зеленой обезьяной мы еще разберемся, помяни моё слово!  
Совершенно неожиданно для себя Джим рассмеялся. До столовой они шли, обсуждая предстоящий семестр.


	3. Глава третья.

Когда Кирк с МакКоем вывалились из бара, часы показывали пять утра. Джим чувствовал себя на редкость отдохнувшим, невзирая на бессонную ночь, заправленную крепким алкоголем. Не так уж часто получалось спокойно провести время в баре, не нарвавшись на драку. Пока они шли по тропинке к хозяйственному корпусу, небо начало постепенно светлеть. В половине шестого они подошли ко входу, где уже собралась толпа. В начале очереди стоял Спок. МакКой сразу как-то нахохлился и язвительно заметил:  
\- Смотри-ка, подоспел к раздаче. Умник длинноухий.   
Джим пожал плечами и направился в конец очереди, по пути закуривая. Общаться со Споком не хотелось совершенно. Пока они с МакКоем сидели в баре, перспектива возвращения в общежитие казалась слишком далекой. Сейчас, когда вулканец снова оказался в непосредственной близости, проблема стала очевидной. Джим понятия не имел, как они будут жить вместе ближайший год, если за последние двадцать четыре часа конфликт стал настолько острым. В силу характера, Кирк почти всегда ладил с окружающими. Редко когда неприятности появлялись в самом начале знакомства, исключение составляли только откровенно тупые и злобные типы. Спок, по мнению Джима, не принадлежал ни к одной из двух категорий, поэтому столь очевидные проблемы в общении ставили человека в тупик. Щелчком отправив сигарету в ближайшую урну, Кирк решил переключиться на вопросы, связанные с учебой.   
\- Как думаешь, когда нам выдадут расписание?  
МакКой выразительно пожал плечами и ответил:  
\- Не знаю, но меня это совершенно не беспокоит. Как говорится, чем позже, тем лучше, - он нахмурился. - Если сегодня будет такая же жара, как вчера, мы с тобой трупы, Джим, ты в курсе?  
\- Да, придется, видимо, пару раз пробежаться до туалета, - поморщился Кирк и прикрыл глаза, ощущая все прелести бессонной ночи в прокуренном баре. – Пойдем, присядем. Мне нужно заземлиться.  
Расположившись на скамейке, стоявшей неподалеку от входа в корпус, Джим прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Не будешь против, если я подремлю?  
\- Спи на здоровье. У меня сейчас такая карусель перед глазами, что я вряд ли смог бы тебе помешать, если бы даже захотел, – Боунз икнул. - Готов поспорить, что мы с тобой первые курсанты в Академии, успевшие надраться на её территории, даже не начав обучение.  
Под размеренный треп МакКоя Джим почувствовал, что отключается, когда совсем рядом кто-то произнес:  
\- Вы двое не ночевали сегодня в квартире.  
Кирк подскочил от неожиданности и распахнул глаза. Поморщившись, он раздраженно посмотрел на вулканца, стоявшего перед ним.  
\- Спасибо, Спок, мы заметили.  
\- Где вы были?  
Молчавший до этого момента Боунз закатил глаза и ответил за Кирка.  
\- Мы нажрались и чудно провели ночь.  
Спок приподнял бровь и окинул взглядом помятую одежду Джима.  
\- Что помешало вам как следует поесть в столовой?   
Не выдержав, Кирк рассмеялся и пояснил:  
\- Мы выпили, Спок, – он сделал большие глаза и широко развел руками. – Много выпили. Очень много алкоголя.  
Вулканец слегка нахмурился.  
\- Распитие алкогольных напитков запрещено уставом Академии Звездного Флота, пункт шестой главы семнадцатой.  
\- И что, ты теперь пойдешь и настучишь на нас в деканат? - с любопытством поинтересовался Джим, чувствуя, что еще немного, и разговоры с вулканцем станут для него пожизненным табу. Тот промолчал, переводя внимательный взгляд с Кирка на МакКоя и обратно, очевидно, над чем-то сосредоточенно размышляя.  
\- Это было бы нелогично, - наконец, выдал Спок, - В этом случае я лишился бы соседей по квартире, - он отвел взгляд в сторону и слегка поджал губы. Потом посмотрел в глаза изумленному Джиму и добавил: – Вчера я не владел собой. С моей стороны было неправильным столь резко реагировать на твои попытки наладить контакт.  
Кирк недоверчиво хмыкнул и пожал плечами, решив, что сказанное можно принять за «извините, был напуган» по-вулкански.  
\- Забыли. Просто, если ты когда-нибудь еще будешь не в себе, просто скажи, чтобы я отвалил, ладно?  
Вулканец приподнял бровь, но потом кивнул.  
\- Я запомню твою формулировку.  
Джим посмотрел в глаза Споку, пытаясь понять столь резкую перемену в поведении. После минутной паузы вулканец отвел взгляд.  
В этот момент голос подал МакКой.  
\- Джим, мне что-то нехорошо. Пойду, отойду в кусты.  
\- Давай я тебя отведу. Извини, Спок, у нас была бурная ночь. Мы сейчас.  
Вулканец кивнул и отошел в сторону, давая пройти Кирку, который поддерживал побледневшего МакКоя. Едва они доковыляли до ближайших кустов, как Боунза вырвало.   
\- Не надо было мешать пиво с текилой, - пробормотал МакКой, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Джим с улыбкой протянул ему предусмотрительно захваченную из паба бутылку с водой.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, что это плохая идея, Боунз.  
Пока друг полоскал рот и умывался, Кирк выглянул из кустов и сразу же увидел Спока, который жестом показал ему на вход в корпус, где сонный мужчина начал открывать дверь.   
\- Пойдем, Боунз. Спок зовет.  
\- Да пошел он!.. - буркнул друг, но всё же двинулся нетвердой походкой в сторону входа.   
Когда они подошли к вулканцу, Спок окинул взглядом МакКоя и повернулся к Джиму.  
\- Я стою третьим в очереди. Думаю, вы можете пройти со мной.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
\- Очень кстати, Спок, спасибо. Боюсь, Боунз не выдержит долгого ожидания, - он кивнул в сторону МакКоя, снова пристроившегося на скамейке, и, понизив голос, добавил: - Он сегодня несколько перебрал.  
\- Я тоже так считаю, - также сбавив тон, ответил вулканец.

***  
Внутри хозяйственный корпус выглядел гораздо привлекательней, чем снаружи. Высокие потолки, большие окна, стены облицованы светло-розовым мрамором. Судя по информационному табло, встроенному в стену вестибюля, здесь выдавали все учебные пособия и инструменты, которые могли понадобиться курсантам Академии. По мнению Джима, Федерация сделала всё, чтобы люди, выбравшие своей профессией службу в Космосе, могли учиться, ни в чем не чувствуя себя стесненными. Курсантов кормили, одевали, снабжали самой новой техникой. Не нужно было быть человеком из богатой семьи, чтобы учиться здесь. Главными критериями были ум и личные качества.  
Пока они шли по коридорам, Джим обратил внимание на светодиодную стрелку с надписью «Ангар». Влево уходил длинный проход, в конце которого можно было разглядеть стальные ворота. Значит, именно здесь они будут изучать пилотирование. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Кирк ощутил нетерпение.   
Спок тоже выглядел заинтересованным и даже задержался возле стенда, посвященного лабораторному оборудованию по машиностроению. Один МакКой не проявлял ни к чему интереса.  
Когда они добрались наконец до зала под названием «Учебное оборудование», их уже ждали.  
\- Ваши имена?   
\- Кадеты Кирк, МакКой и Спок, - ответил за всех Джим, приблизившись к терминалу.  
Строгого вида женщина лет сорока, одетая в светло-серую форму обслуживающего персонала Академии, внесла их имена в компьютер и ушла в соседнее помещение, где, очевидно, располагался склад. Спустя минуту она вернулась с тремя новенькими паддами, которые положила на стол перед собой. Проверив каждый по штрих коду, наклеенному сзади на коробках, она протянула Джиму небольшую прямоугольную панель серебристо-синего цвета.  
\- Распишитесь напротив своих имен.  
Взяв стилус, Кирк быстро расписался и передал панель Боунзу. Последним поставил подпись Спок.   
Удовлетворенно кивнув, женщина достала из ящика стола три пластиковых коробочки и положила их рядом с паддами.   
\- Здесь ключи для активации вашей личной электронной почты в Академии. Как только подключите компьютеры к сети, зарегистрируйте адреса. Их вы передадите преподавателям в первый день обучения. На внутреннюю почту поступают распоряжения, домашние задания и другие важные документы, - она строго посмотрела на троих курсантов. - Завтра вечером пройдет церемония присяги, поэтому на внутренней почте сейчас лежит файл с вашей завтрашней речью, которую нужно выучить наизусть.  
\- О, Господи! - не сдержавшись, простонал МакКой. Джим пихнул его локтем в бок и мило улыбнулся нахмурившейся регистраторше.  
\- Прошу прощения, мой друг не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Акклиматизация.  
Женщина удивленно посмотрела на бледного Боунза, по лбу которого тек пот.  
\- Издалека приехали, курсант? - сочувственно поинтересовалось она.  
МакКой мрачно глянул на Кирка и буркнул:  
\- Да, из дальнего далека. Такое путешествие было поистине убийственным для моего здоровья.  
Спок, стоявший рядом с Джимом, непонимающе посмотрел на Боунза. Кирк, не удержавшись, хмыкнул в кулак и похлопал друга по плечу.  
\- Ничего, и тебя вылечим.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, Джим. Пошли уже, - буркнул МакКой, запихивая упаковку с ключом в задний карман брюк. Взяв в руки коробку со своим паддом, он выразительно посмотрел на Кирка.  
\- Один момент, - Джим посмотрел на регистраторшу и задумчиво почесал затылок, пытаясь сформулировать фразу. Потом улыбнулся и, облокотившись о край стола, спросил: - А вы не подскажите, где нам достать кровать?   
\- Кровать? - переспросила она.  
\- Ну да. К нам поселили еще одного человека, а кроватей всего две, - кивнул Джим.  
\- Номер квартиры?  
\- Двести одиннадцатая.  
Она посмотрела на монитор и через пару секунд кивнула.   
\- Да, вас действительно трое. Я сейчас отправлю запрос, но принесут её, скорее всего, только завтра.  
\- Лучше поздно, чем никогда, - благодарно улыбнулся Джим. - Спасибо большое.  
\- Да не за что, - пожала плечами она и улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- До свидания, - Джим подмигнул стоявшему рядом Споку и направился к двери, захватив компьютер и ключ.  
***  
Через полчаса они втроем вошли в квартиру. Спок сразу же направился в свою комнату, МакКой отдал Джиму свой компьютер и ринулся в туалет. Пока все были заняты своими делами, Кирк отнес компьютер Боунза на кухню и решил выйти покурить. Он уже протрезвел и прекрасно себя чувствовал, хотелось есть. Посмотрев на часы, Джим пришел к выводу, что до завтрака есть еще как минимум час. Взяв стул, он отнес его на балкон, по дороге захватив сигареты. Устроившись поудобнее, Джим аккуратно вскрыл коробку и достал новенький падд. Повертел его в руках и задумчиво улыбнулся. Знал бы Сэм, на каких компьютерах они будут заниматься! По-мальчишески захотелось похвастаться, но Джим мысленно себя одернул. Тоска по брату снова навалилась всей тяжестью. Сейчас их разделял совсем не возраст. Кирк знал, что, будь у Сэма возможность оказаться на его месте, он бы многое отдал, чтобы так и случилось. Но из-за постоянной нехватки денег брат, не закончив колледж, пошел работать, и теперь путь в Академию для него был закрыт. Даже имя их отца ничем не смогло бы помочь. Сэм остался на ферме с мамой. Прямо перед отъездом они с Джимом серьезно поругались. Кирку казалась, что с того момента прошла целая жизнь. Встряхнув головой, он усилием воли отогнал от себя мрачные мысли и включил компьютер.  
Джим начал с установки необходимого программного обеспечения. Затем настроил сеть и ввел восемнадцатизначный код активации. В правом нижнем углу монитора замигал значок, оповещающий о наличии нового сообщения. Как и предупреждала регистратор, пришло письмо со стандартным приветствием нового курсанта Академии, во вложении к которому был прикреплен файл с речью. Загрузив его, Джим пробежался глазами по тексту. Лист А4 мелким шрифтом, ничего сложного. До вечера успеется. С этой мыслью он полез в локальную сеть Академии и углубился в чтение.  
Где-то через час его прервал стук в балконную дверь. Джим повернул голову и увидел Спока, вопросительно смотрящего на него из-за стекла. Кирк потянулся и открыл дверь.   
\- Можно? Я стучал, но потом подумал, что ты на балконе, и решил войти.  
Джим внутренне улыбнулся тому, с каким напряжением вулканец говорит о таких элементарных вещах, как без спросу войти в чужую комнату.  
\- Не парься, я всё равно ровным счетом ничего отсюда не услышал бы. Сижу, изучаю локальную сеть.  
\- Я был занят тем же, - кивнул Спок, глядя с балкона вниз. - Сейчас без четверти девять. Завтрак через пятнадцать минут. - Он бросил на Джима быстрый взгляд и снова вернулся к созерцанию окрестностей.  
Кирк положил компьютер на подоконник и встал рядом со Споком. Достав из пачки сигарету, он отметил, что осталось всего три.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы мы пошли вместе?  
\- Я не настаиваю и пойму..  
\- Ой, перестань! - в протестующем жесте поднял руку Джим. - Сейчас покурю, и идем. Боунз вылез из туалета?  
\- Да, он сидит на кухне с компьютером.  
\- Ясно, - ответил Кирк и, пошарив в джинсах в поисках зажигалки, попытался прикурить, но порыв ветра задул огонек.   
\- Почему ты так много куришь? - поинтересовался Спок, поднимая руку, чтобы не дать ветру снова помешать Джиму. Тот наконец закурил и выпустил изо рта струю дыма.  
\- Привычка. Я начал в тринадцать, с тех пор не возникало желания бросить, - пожал плечами Кирк и посмотрел на вулканца. Тот снова отвернулся и, заложив руки за спину, смотрел куда-то вдаль. Какое-то время они молчали. Потом Спок снова посмотрел на Джима и вдруг спросил:  
\- Почему ты впустил меня в квартиру?  
Кирк от удивления поперхнулся дымом.  
\- Сложно сказать. Интуиция, наверное. Не думай, что из жалости. Просто когда вы стояли там, МакКой орал как резаный, и эта тетка..  
\- И ты голый выскочил из душа, - иронично добавил Спок.   
Джим почувствовал, что краснеет, но заставил себя продолжить, не глядя на вулканца.  
\- Так вот, мне тогда показалось, что уж лучше мы с Боунзом, чем кто-то другой.  
\- Почему?  
Джим пожал плечами и повертел в пальцах сигарету.  
\- Боунз, хоть и ругается много, человек хороший. А я просто всегда стараюсь строить с окружающими нормальные отношения. Ты сказал тогда, что у тебя тут нет знакомых, и я решил, что раз уж мы успели пообщаться перед расселением, то в каком-то смысле ты меня знаешь. Значит, я не чужой. Вот и вся логика.  
\- Лишний раз убеждаюсь, что у людей логика отсутствует, - заметил Спок. - Пора идти, если мы не хотим опоздать.  
Джим понял, что тема закрыта, и вышел с балкона следом за Споком, захватив компьютер.  
МакКой сидел на кухне, пил воду и что-то читал. Когда они вошли, он поднял глаза.  
\- Потрясающе! Здесь отличная база данных по медицине.   
\- Боунз, ты активировал почту? – поинтересовался Джим, выхватывая бутылку из руки друга.  
\- Нет, и до обеда не собираюсь. Не думаю, что окажусь не в состоянии осилить присягу.  
\- Я бы посоветовал начать учить как можно раньше, - внес свою лепту Спок, глядя на Боунза. - Учитывая твое нынешнее состояние, уровень восприимчивости к новой информации упал примерно на пятьдесят шесть процентов.  
В ответ МакКой закатил глаза и громко фыркнул.  
\- Мой мозг работает как часы, мистер Спок. Готов поспорить, мне хватит часа, чтобы выучить текст.  
Вулканец с явным сомнением пожал плечами и не стал продолжать дискуссию.   
В разговоре возникла небольшая пауза. Джим улыбнулся Боунзу и отобрал у него падд.  
\- Пошли уже, потом дочитаешь.  
\- Я не пойду, - насупился МакКой. – Меня на изнанку вывернет от одного только запаха пищи. – Протянув руку за компьютером, он добавил: - Встретимся через сорок минут в холле у выхода. И верни мне воду!  
\- Уверен? – спросил Кирк, глядя на Спока, внезапно заинтересовавшегося конструкцией ближайшего стула.  
\- Да, чёрт возьми, – буркнул Боунз, уставившись в монитор. – Оставьте человека в покое!  
Пожав плечами, Джим внутренне напрягся, предвкушая совместный обед с вулканцем. Уже зашнуровывая кроссовки, он понял, насколько его, оказывается, напрягает отсутствие МакКоя в их странной троице.

***  
Через пятнадцать минут они уже были в столовой. Джим сразу направился к репликаторам, Спок последовал за ним. Подробно изучив список блюд, Кирк выбрал свиную отбивную с картошкой. Пока машина старательно жужжала, он направился к столу с фруктами и взял себе пару яблок. На обратном пути он чуть не столкнулся со Споком, который держал в руках тарелку и аккуратно складывал в неё грозди винограда. Следом за ягодами в тарелку последовали две груши и апельсин. Джим удивленно наблюдал за манипуляциями вулканца, напрочь забыв о своей собственной еде.  
\- Спок, ты что, святым духом питаешься?   
На его вопрос последовал сухой ответ.  
\- Твоё выражение нелогично. Духами нельзя..  
\- Ой, не воспринимай всё так буквально! - перебил его Кирк и удостоился мрачного взгляда. - Я хотел спросить, почему ты не взял себе ничего из нормальной еды?  
Спок протянул руку и взял инжир.   
\- Фрукты достаточно калорийная еда, в них хватает витаминов и микроэлементов для нормального функционирования организма.   
\- Иными словами, ты сыроед.  
\- Вегетарианец, - невозмутимо поправил его Спок и направился к столику у окна.   
Кирк покачал головой и пошел к репликатору, который как раз пискнул, оповещая о готовности еды. Взяв тарелку правой рукой и полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удержать её в нормальном положении, не выронив при этом яблоки, зажатые в левой, он медленно подошел к столу, где уже сидел Спок.  
Устроившись напротив, Джим понял, насколько голоден. Пожелав вулканцу приятного аппетита, он принялся методично уничтожать свою порцию еды. Немного насытившись, Кирк отложил в сторону столовые приборы, и посмотрел на вулканца, который в этот момент чистил апельсин. Отчаянно хотелось поговорить, но Джим понятия не имел, о чем. Задумчиво глядя на вулканца, Джим начал есть яблоко.  
Почувствовав, что по подбородку течет сок, он, не глядя, вытер его рукой и начал облизывать пальцы. Украдкой бросив взгляд на вулканца, Джим увидел, что тот застыл и внимательно наблюдает за его манипуляциями. Покраснев, Кирк махнул рукой.  
\- Эй, всё в порядке?  
Спок слегка вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на лицо человека. Потом как-то рассеянно кивнул.  
\- Да. Прошу прощения, я задумался.  
Тут настала очередь Джима удивиться, но, заметив что-то во взгляде вулканца, он пожал плечами и воздержался от комментария. Вместо этого протянул руку и взял с тарелки Спока пару виноградин. Тот бросил на него выразительный взгляд, но Кирк сделал вид, что не заметил, и, прожевав, снова схватил несколько ягод и перевел взгляд на другую сторону зала, разглядывая небольшую группу девушек-курсанток.   
Со стороны Спока донесся тяжелый вздох.


	4. Глава четвертая.

Когда они закончили завтракать и спустились в вестибюль, МакКой уже мерил шагами пространство у окна, выходящего во двор. Он сразу же что-то буркнул в качестве приветствия и направился к выходу, всем своим видом выражая недовольство тем фактом, что они опоздали почти на двадцать минут.

\- Я предупреждал, что, если ты возьмешь вторую порцию, мы задержимся, - укоризненно заметил вулканец, следуя за отправившимся вдогонку Боунзу Джимом.

\- Прости, не хотел подавиться, - на ходу бросил Кирк, уворачиваясь от резко открывшейся перед носом двери. Его мысли в данный момент были далеки от восприятия вулканских упреков. Джим на практике усвоил, что если сейчас не объясниться с другом, его ядовитые комментарии будут отравлять жизнь почище постоянных подколок матери. Обижаться Боунз не умел, но был ревнив и с большой натяжкой принимал практически все зарождающиеся отношения Кирка. Исключение составляли только девочки и мальчики "на ночь", с которыми, как считал МакКой, никаких отношений быть у Джима не могло в принципе. Видимо, Спок вошел в "группу риска".  
Справившись, наконец, с дверьми и матерясь сквозь зубы, Джим выскочил на улицу. От духоты ему стало дурно. После кондиционируемых помещений Академии воздух казался горячим и вязким. Взглядом отыскав МакКоя, который стоял в тени ближайшего дерева, ожидая погони и последующих оправданий, Джим ощутил себя лоскутным одеялом, которое перетягивают друг на друга два его соседа по общежитию. Хорошо хоть, что Спок остался в стороне, видимо, решив, что не хочет попасть под град убийственных комментариев Боунза.  
На ходу извлекая из кармана пачку сигарет, Кирк сделал виноватое лицо.

\- Прости. Ты же знаешь, как редко мне удается нормально поесть.

МакКой в ответ фыркнул.

\- Мне не привыкать. Ты только и делаешь, что ешь, моешься и ходишь в туалет - впервые за несколько суток, - он недовольно поморщился, когда дым от джимовой сигареты попал ему в нос. - Тебя послушать, так у тебя тотальные проблемы с желудком, гигиеной и мочевым пузырем.

\- Только не говори мне, что завтрак с вулканцем теперь приравнивается к сексу! - Кирк улыбнулся было, но, столкнувшись с взглядом друга, решил повременить с весельем. - Погоди, ты всё не так понял, Боунз!

МакКой в ответ тяжело вздохнул и хлопнул Кирка по плечу с видом человека, который всё обо всех знает и очень сочувствует любому двуногому созданию. Джим невольно оглянулся и посмотрел туда, где остался Спок. Вулканец спокойно стоял на самом солнцепеке, сложив руки за спиной. Сосредоточенный, вдумчивый, собранный. В идеально чистой, выглаженной форме. Волосы красиво лежали в традиционной стрижке.

\- Вот тебе и "не так понял", - буркнул МакКой, напоминая о своем присутствии. - Пошли уже.

Как оказалось, супермаркет находился на самой окраине территории Академии. Небольшое здание, под завязку напичканное всем, чего только мог возжелать желудок молодого и дикого курсанта. В отличие от обычного магазина где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке, где продукты покупали в основном люди, а представители инопланетных рас довольствовались малым, здесь всё было устроено совершенно иначе. Отдел, где продавалась "нормальная еда", как выразился Боунз, оказался одним из самых маленьких. Люди в основном питались в столовой, готовить не любили и предпочитали покупать тут только сигареты.

В силу того, что руководство Академии быстро стало не в состоянии отслеживать появление среди многочисленных студентов какой-то новой расы, изучать её рацион и вносить соответствующие изменения в программу репликаторов, нишу занял предприимчивый директор супермаркета. По этой простой причине ассортимент был ориентирован в основном на тех курсантов, которые не смогли найти в столовой что-то, что смогли бы съесть. Конечно, со временем всё скатывалось к макаронам с тушенкой, блюду, которое могли переварить почти все инопланетные гости (за исключением вегетарианцев), но до этого момента им приходилось готовить самостоятельно.

Пока Джим слонялся в отделе андорианских продуктов, выбирая чай, который имел вид каких-то тёмно-синих корешков с серебристыми точечками, Боунз ушел в сторону "нормальной еды", а Спок с сугубо научным интересом рассматривал что-то зеленое и глазастое, липнущее к аквариуму, который стоял за спиной Кирка. Легонько постукивая длинным пальцем по стеклу, вулканец внимательно наблюдал за перемещениями существа, которое судорожно дергалось в сторону всякий раз, когда его рука приближалась к прозрачной поверхности.

\- Спок, это существо называется "лукка", и его жарят, а не гоняют по аквариуму, - с улыбкой заметил Кирк, наконец выбрав чай и повернувшись к вулканцу.

Вулканец сразу же прервал свое занятие и Джим готов был поклясться, что его губы слегка скривились от отвращения.

\- Ты это ел? - прозвучал вопрос, по тону которого можно было догадаться, что ответ, который уже собрался дать Кирк, вулканцу не понравится.

Быстро сориентировавшись, Джим отрицательно помотал головой и выразительно округлил глаза:  
\- Что ты, конечно же, нет, - чтобы еще больше укрепить позиции, он помахал перед носом Спока выбранной пачкой. - Я у них только чай и покупаю.

Закончив оправдываться и убедившись, что собеседник всё еще считает его безжалостным поедателем андорианской фауны, Кирк обиженно пожал плечами и направился в отдел человеческой пищи, где намеревался взять блок сигарет и заодно отыскать запропастившегося друга.  
Боунз нашелся довольно быстро: он стоял перед тележкой, до предела набитой всякими, на взгляд Джима, доисторическими штуками. Пока Кирк пробирался к другу через весь зал, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия, МакКой успел сцепиться с продавщицей, которая пыталась уговорить его не проверять прямо в магазине, горят ли спички. Увидев, что Джим двигается в его сторону, Боунз моментально забыл про продавщицу и лучезарно улыбнулся другу.

\- Ты не представляешь! Я нашел здесь столько полезных вещей, которые полностью вышли из оборота, - он грозно посмотрел на девушку, которая попыталась отнять у него открытый спичечный коробок. - Бинты, зеленка, перекись водорода - и это только мелицинский набор! У них тут есть аптечки для автомобилистов старого образца! Продается, как сувенир. 

МакКой просто сиял от восторга, чуть ли не прыгая вокруг Джима с древним скальпелем в руках. Удивительно, что кому-то вообще могла прийти в голову идея продавать такие наборы юного (или не очень, в случае Боунза) садиста в супермаркете. Еще больше Кирка поразило, что он разглядел в тележке что-то подозрительно напоминающее коробку презервативов, которые до того видел только на картинках в интернете. Вздохнув, он поинтересовался у товарища:

\- Слушай, резинки-то тебе зачем?

В этот момент к МакКою подошел Спок, и застыл за его спиной, внимательно осматривая содержимое тележки. Джим пожалел, что вообще заострил на этом вопросе свое внимание. Презервативы так презервативы. Ну да, двадцать третий век на дворе, и венерические заболевания давно перестали быть основной проблемой человечества. Но Боунз явно считал по-другому.

\- Во-первых, незащищенный секс - это всё еще незащищенный секс, - Кирк почувствовал, что вот-вот сгорит под проницательным взглядом стоящего рядом вулканца. - Во-вторых, у тебя часто меняются партнеры, и далеко не всегда это женщины...

\- Я понял, ты заботишься о моем здоровье, - заметил Джим, старательно изображая спокойствие. - Но тебе не кажется, что я уже большой мальчик и в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться?

В следующую секунду две пары глаз воззрились на него с таким выражением, что Кирку пришлось неловко улыбнуться и ретироваться, пока ему не начали читать развернутую лекцию по половому воспитанию. Судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо у Боунза и как едва заметно вздохнул вулканец, Джим только что разрушил их надежды по облагораживанию его образа жизни.

В магазине царила суета. Туда-сюда сновали представители разных рас, одетые в форму кадетов Академии. Со всех сторон доносились обрывки фраз на разных языках. Продвигаясь в сторону стенда с сигаретами, Кирк вдруг понял, что именно тут, на территории Академии ощущает себя в своей тарелке. Схватив с полки пластиковую коробку, он направился к стойкам с кассовыми аппаратами. Положив на ленту пакетик с чаем и пластиковый бокс с сигаретами, он оглянулся и заметил МакКоя, который что-то сосредоточенно объяснял Споку. Вулканец отвечал и выглядел заинтересованными в беседе.   
Пожав плечами, Кирк приложил к магнитной панели свою карточку, ввел пин-код и сложил покупки в бумажный пакет. Испытывая острое желание покурить и ненадолго остаться в тишине, он вышел и супермаркета и присел на бордюр немного в стороне от раздвижных дверей. На улице оказалось не так шумно, но солнце пекло беспощадно. Закурив, Джим от нечего делать задумался над поведением Боунза. Сперва тот приревновал Кирка к Споку, теперь купил презервативы. Если друг действительно решил, что Джим увлекся вулканцем... На его лице появилась улыбка - он даже рассмеялся негромко. Сама мысль о подобном казалась абсурдной. Кирк даже прислушался к себе, но не нашел ни единой мысли сексуального характера, направленной в сторону Спока. Заключив про себя, что, очевидно, вулканцы его не возбуждают, он сделал затяжку и улыбнулся прошедшей мимо темноволосой девушке.

Через какое-то время, когда Джим успел уже докурить и устать от созерцания окрестностей, из супермаркета вышли Спок и МакКой. Джим был поражен до глубины души количеством пакетов, которые его друг тащил в обеих руках. Вулканцу тоже досталась пара кульков, в которых, судя по характерному звону, лежала стеклянная посуда. Сделав про себя вывод, что он явно промахнулся с выбором соседей - ему достались барахольщики - Кирк вздохнул и пошел помогать с транспортировкой покупок до общежития, подхватив с земли собственный пакет.  
Когда МакКой заметил приближение друга, его лицо приняло отчетливо обиженное выражение.

\- Друг еще, называется! Ты бросил меня на произвол судьбы в этом аду, - с этими словами он вытянул руку с тремя пакетами. - Забирай, это твое барахло. Там зубная щетка, паста, аптечка, носовые платки..

\- Спасибо, мамочка! - ухмыльнулся Джим и взял в свободную руку покупки. - Ты решил запастись всем самым необходимым и не очень на случай потопа, землетрясения и еще чего-нибудь неведомого?

\- Заткнись! - рявкнул МакКой, развернулся и ломанулся прямо в противоположную от общежитий сторону, явно разозленный тем, что Кирк не оценил его усилий.

\- Боунз! Нам не туда, - рассмеялся Джим, после чего удостоился еще одного испепеляющего взгляда. Правда, теперь МакКой выбрал верное направление, и Джиму ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Спок шел рядом. Пару раз он пытался начать разговор, но Кирк был слишком увлечен своими мыслями и тем, чтобы не потерять из вида Боунза, который целенаправленно бежал вперед, как страус на прогулке.

Час спустя они добрались до квартиры и сразу направились на кухню разбирать пакеты. МакКой всё еще дулся, Спок сосредоточенно сортировал покупки по ему одному известным признакам, а Джим пытался разрядить обстановку.   
Впрочем, получалось у него не очень удачно, потому как Боунз в данный момент явно находил общество молчаливого вулканца более приятным. Поэтому Кирк замолчал и переключился на сверток с посудой, из которого извлек: три чашки, три пиалы, три набора столовых приборов, две кастрюли разного размера, одну сковородку, солонку, сахарницу и кучу другой кухонной мелочи. Мысленно посмеявшись над рисунками на кружках (та, что со старинным ртутным градусником, явно предназначалась МакКою, с арбузом - Споку, а Джиму почему-то выбрали чашку с брызгами краски), он поставил всё в шкафчик над раковиной. Кирк посмотрел на стол, где образовалось несколько кучек, сформированных вулканцем, откуда тот постоянно что-то извлекал и убирал подальше. Подумав, он решил не вмешиваться в этот весьма медитативный процесс и, открыв бокс с сигаретами, не без труда вытянул оттуда одну пачку. Бросив взгляд на Боунза, который тоже казался целиком погруженным в свои покупки, он ретировался на балкон.

Зайдя в свою комнату, Джим подхватил оставленный утром компьютер и открыл дверь. Снаружи все еще стояла жара, но не такая изнуряющая, как утром. Усевшись на пол, Кирк отметил про себя, что неплохо бы купить сюда какую-нибудь большую подушку, чтобы сидеть стало удобнее. Закурив, он включил падд и углубился в изучение присяги. Спустя несколько минут он уже имел в голове четко выстроенную структуру своей завтрашней речи.   
Пожалев про себя, что дословное воспроизведение является обязательным, он принялся учить наизусть абзац за абзацем. Смысл слов, которые ему предстояло произнести на следующий день, стоя перед огромным залом и держа руку на Конституции Федерации, дошел до него только сейчас. Опустив падд, он прислонился головой к стене и посмотрел в небо. Вот уже почти две недели каждый божий день он задавал себе один и тот же вопрос: действительно ли я, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, готов посвятить свою жизнь полетам в космос, изучению новых миров и ежечасно, как говорит МакКой, подвергать свою жизнь опасности?

Слишком свежи в его голове были воспоминания о том, как в детстве, когда он, Джим, был еще совсем мал, плакала по ночам его мать. Как ему самому не хватало отца и как хотелось видеть свою семью счастливой. Сейчас он стал старше. Мир вокруг изменился, и людям на земле делать теперь практически нечего, если им, конечно, не хочется всю жизнь провести на разоренной последними войнами планете.   
Всё вокруг стремится в космос. В мир неограниченных возможностей.

Я, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, торжественно клянусь поддерживать устав Командования Звездного Флота и законы Объединенной Федерации Планет.  
Готов ли он взять на себя, впервые в жизни, ответственность за свои поступки?  
..быть послом мира и доброй воли, представлять высшие идеалы мира и братства...  
Готов ли он наконец повзрослеть?  
..защищать и служить Федерации и входящим в нее мирам...  
Есть ли у него силы в конечном итоге оставить на Земле мать и брата?  
..уважать Первую Директиву и предлагать помощь любому существу, которое ее попросит.

Произнеся вслух последнюю фразу, Кирк слабо улыбнулся и утвердительно кивнул сам себе. Именно сейчас, находясь здесь и проговаривая про себя завтрашнюю речь, он чувствовал себя так, словно впервые в жизни у него всё складывается хорошо.

Закончив учить присягу, Кирк полез в локальную сеть Академии, чтобы разобраться в обилии информации, представленной на этом колоссальном ресурсе. Что-то оказалось закрыто от общего доступа, некоторые каталоги требовали пароль. Джим даже умудрился напороться на несколько ресурсов, доступ к которым можно было получить только в библиотечном корпусе, предварительно дав системе снять отпечатки пальцев.  
Почитав внутренние форумы курсантов, он составил себе примерное представление о программе первого курса и скачал несколько учебников и один справочник по системной навигации. Джим сам не заметил, как погрузился в чтение с головой.   
Отвлечь его смог только стук в дверь. Кирк махнул рукой, уже зная, что это Спок (Боунз просто вывалился бы на балкон без спроса). Когда вулканец сел рядом, Джим от удивления резко повернул голову и столкнулся с внимательным, изучающим взглядом. Человек вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Что-то не так, Спок? - Кирк изо всех сил пытался заставить себя не отодвигаться от вулканца. Невольно в голову пришла мысль, что он постоянно ведет себя в присутствии вулканца как полный идиот.

\- Я не могу понять, - с почти удручающей открытостью ответил Спок. - За последние два дня вы с Леонардом поругались уже четыре раза. И ни разу я не слышал, чтобы кто-то из вас извинялся. Это не логично.

Джим почувствовал, что его губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Не обращай внимания, это практически семейные ссоры, - увидев, как брови вулканца поползли вверх, Кирк тяжело вздохнул. Видимо, придется всё разжевывать. - Мы очень давно дружим, и все эти перепалки... Что-то вроде ритуалов. Мы никогда не ссоримся всерьез.

Спок, видимо, задумался. Слегка нахмурившись, он произнес:  
\- Значит ли это, что ваши ссоры так же носят воспитательный характер?

Прежде чем среагировать, Джим решил, что стоит уточнить:  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, пытаемся ли мы путем подобного выяснения отношений показать друг другу, что кто-то из нас не прав, да?

Вулканец утвердительно кивнул.

\- Тогда мой ответ будет положительным, - заметил Кирк. - А к чему все эти вопросы?

Спок помолчал несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить. Джим в это время отложил в сторону планшет и закурил, выпустив в сторону струйку дыма.

\- Я не могу понять природу человеческих взаимоотношений, - наконец, признался вулканец. - Для меня не доступна ваша схема взаимодействия, - он сделал паузу. - Я не привык к столь открытому проявлению эмоций.

\- Тебе это неприятно? - задал вопрос Джим, уже понимая, что знает ответ на этот вопрос. И что этот ответ его почему-то задевает.

\- Отчасти, - пожал плечами Спок, глядя куда-то в сторону. - Моя семья считает, что я должен понимать ваш мир, - вдруг уточнил он, не отводя внимательного взгляд.  
Самые разные мысли крутились в этот момент в голове у Джима. Ему хотелось задать сотни вопросов, самым важным из которых вдруг стал только один:

\- А чего хочешь ты, Спок? - почти шепотом спросил он. Вулканец сидел так близко, что можно было ощущать тепло его тела. Кирку подумалось, что он, зная Спока всего пару дней, ни разу не задался вопросом о том, можно ли ему доверять.  
Вулканец уже открыл рот для ответа, когда дверь на балкон распахнулась и вся идиллия оказалась моментально разрушена появлением МакКоя.

\- Джим, ну-ка поднимай свой зад! Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне с присягой.  
Кирк стряхнул с себя наваждение и поднялся с пола, щелчком отправив сигарету вниз. Спок остался сидеть, отрешенно глядя куда-то вдаль.

За неимением другого места, Джим с МакКоем уселись за кухонный стол. Кирк отчаянно пытался собраться с мыслями и выявить причину внутреннего беспокойства, поселившегося в нем во время разговора с вулканцем. По этой причине он не сразу сообразил, что Боунз не переставал что-то ему вещать. Совершив над собой огромное усилие, он сфокусировал взгляд на друге, который очень выразительно на него смотрел, слегка нахмурив брови.

\- Прости, я не в форме сегодня, - выдавив из себя милую, как он надеялся, улыбку, Джим встал с табуретки и налил себе воды из фильтра. В голове блуждали обрывки мыслей. Краем уха он уловил звук открывшейся комнатной двери. Значит, Спок вышел с балкона. В какой-то момент Кирку показалось, что он вот-вот придет на кухню, но потом стало понятно, что вулканец ушел к себе в комнату. Да ну и хрен с ним. - Давай я проверю у тебя присягу и пойдем спать. Завтра вставать в пять утра, а мы сегодня не ложились.

\- Джим.. - попробовал было начать МакКой, но Кирк его перебил.

\- Без комментариев. Просто я устал и очень хочу спать.

\- Окей, - понял Боунз и включил планшет. - Я, Леонард Гораций МакКой..

Спустя два часа они с МакКоем вошли в комнату, и только тут Джим вспомнил, что сейчас ему придется выполнить обещание и провести эту ночь на полу. Вытащив из шкафа запасное одеяло и простыню, он постелил себе импровизированную постеть. МакКой что-то привычно ворчал про "сложный день" и "идиотов, не удосужившихся поставить вторую кровать".  
Отчего-то у Кирка не было настроения общаться и он молча разделся. Бросив одежду единым комом куда-то в угол, он улегся и накрылся простыней. Боунз выключил свет.

\- Спокойной ночи, Джим.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Он уснул с мыслью о том, что Спок так и не вышел из своей комнаты.


	5. Глава пятая.

Просыпался Джим с трудом, сквозь сон слыша звон будильника, установленного с вечера на планшете. Открыв глаза, он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на потолке. Потом резко сел в своей импровизированной кровати и ощутил, как беспощадно закружилась голова. Дав себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы организм всё же ощутил себя частью отвратительной действительности, он поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Одежда неаккуратной кучей валялась на полу. Нагнувшись, он вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов сигареты и зажигалку, потом подошел к столу, на котором остался лежать планшет. Парой движений пальцев он выключил будильник, на автомате отметив, что у МакКоя есть еще целых 20 минут, чтобы поспать.  
Кирк вышел на балкон и потянулся, всматриваясь в начавшее светлеть небо. Первый учебный день в Академии. Прислушавшись к себе, он ощутил нарастающую волну активности и радостного возбуждения. Закурив, он слегка поежился от прохладного воздуха и посмотрел в окна комнаты Спока. Снова ничего не видно. Пожав плечами, он посмотрел вниз. В такую рань территория Академии казалась совершенно вымершей. Кирк позволил себе насладиться тишиной и спокойствием этих минут, медленно затягиваясь сигаретой и выпуская изо рта дым.  
Докурив, он отправился в душ, по пути захватив полотенце. Еще раз сверившись с часами на планшете, он пришел к выводу, что вполне успеет принять душ перед тем, как придется будить МакКоя. Бесшумно выскользнув в коридор и прикрыв за собой дверь в комнату, Кирк совершенно неожиданно для себя понял, что в их квартире нашелся еще один умник, решивший встать пораньше, чтобы принять душ. Спок.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Джим мысленно попрощался со своими планами, и, перекинув полотенце через плечо, пошлепал на кухню. Там он поставил чайник, нашел в шкафчике над мойкой свою кружку и поставил её на стол. Порывшись в ящиках, достал свой андорианский чай, распечатал бумажную упаковку и высыпал в чашку пару щепоток ароматных сине-серебристых листьев.  
К моменту, когда Кирк почти опустошил свою чашку, на кухню, чертыхаясь и матерясь, вполз МакКой. Кинув хмурый взгляд на бодрого друга, он молча заварил себе кофе и уселся за стол. Душ все еще был занят. Так как перспектива светской беседы с невыспавшимся Боунзом не казалась Джиму привлекательной, он поставил кружку в мойку и поплелся в комнату, отметив про себя, что времени на душ у них осталось совсем мало.  
В комнате он аккуратно сложил форму и положил рядом планшет. Осмотрелся вокруг в поисках какого-нибудь занятия. Посмотрел в окно, уже начиная нервничать. После чего принял решение снова попытаться проникнуть в душ. Выйдя в коридор, нос к носу столкнулся со Споком и краем глаза успел заметить МакКоя, стремительно влетающего в ванную комнату.  
\- Боунз, скотина, ты куда?! - взвыл Джим и, оттолкнув в сторону вулканца, кинулся к уже закрывшейся двери.  
\- Я быстро, не ссы! - гаркнул МакКой, включив воду. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Джим повернулся в ту сторону, где стоял Спок, но тот позорно сбежал в свою комнату. В этот момент во входную дверь постучали, что привело Кирка в ярость окончательно, и он, рывком открыв дверь, нос к носу оказался со своим куратором. В трусах. Снова.  
Женщина выразительно окинула пышущего злобой курсанта и с нечитаемым выражением лица произнесла:  
\- Через тридцать минут построение. Первый курс встречают в Золотом Зале на десятом этаже главного корпуса, - после чего она еще раз окинула Джима недовольным взглядом и поджала губы, - опаздывать нельзя. И будьте так добры привести себя в порядок, курсант.  
Закрыв дверь, Кирк принял решение не дожидаться, пока Боунз закончит плескаться в душе и пошел в комнату, яростно матерясь про себя. Быстро одевшись и мельком глянув на себя в зеркало, он поправил излишне тугой воротничок форменного кителя. Ощущая себя по меньшей мере странно, он мысленно отметил, что красный цвет ему к лицу. Сунув под обложку планшета электронную ключ от номера и банковскую карту, он стремительно открыл дверь и столкнулся с МакКоем, на ходу вытирающим мокрые после душа волосы.  
\- Ты куда собрался? До построения еще куча времени, - удивился он, немного отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы пропустить друга.   
\- Вообще-то полчаса, - ответил Джим, после чего глянул на часы и, не сумев скрыть сарказм в голосе поправился: - Ой, прости, двадцать две минуты.  
\- Шутишь, да? - с недоверием воззрился на друга МакКой. Не обнаружив на лице Кирка ни капли веселья, он начал носиться по комнате, как ошпаренный. - Где мои брюки? Джим? Не смешно! Помоги мне. Какого хрена они перенесли чертово построение? ЧЕГО РЖЕШЬ, ИДИОТ! ГДЕ МОИ ДОЛБАНЫЕ БРЮКИ?!  
Пока Джим веселился, забыв про утраченную возможность помыться, Боунз наконец-то нашел свои форменные брюки и скакал по комнате на одной ноге, с диким видом озираясь по сторонам в поисках носков. В этот момент в комнату заглянул Спок. Джим мысленно отметил, что тот был совершенно готов. Чистые волосы идеально уложены, форма отглажена. Лицо выражало крайнюю сосредоточенность:  
\- Если вы не поторопитесь, мы опоздаем, - заметил он, с сомнением окидывая взглядом МакКоя, торопливо натягивавшего в этот момент свой китель.  
\- Смотрите-ка, наш тюлень наконец-то соизволил до нас снизойти, - буркнул Боунз, застегивая молнию и хватая свой падд.  
\- Не вижу никакого сходства между мной и этим животным, - вулканец вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Кирка, словно ища у него подтверждения собственным словам.  
\- Впредь будешь мыться быстрее, - улыбнулся Кирк и посмотрел на часы. - А вот теперь мы действительно опаздываем. Бежим!  
Втроем они вылетели из номера, с силой захлопнув дверь и бегом направляясь к лифтам.   
Они ворвались в Золотой Зал за минуту до начала построения. Помещение встретило их шумом сотен переговаривающихся между собой курсантов. Пытаясь отдышаться, они заняли место поближе к окнам. Точнее, переводили дух Кирк с МакКоем, а Спок стоял в стороне, сложив руки за спиной, и внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Его внешний вид ничем не выдавал тот факт, что последние пятнадцать минут он бежал сначала по лестнице вниз в общежитии (лифт так и не пришел), а потом по лестнице вверх (на первом этаже главного корпуса была слишком большая очередь).  
К тому моменту, как Джим пришел в себя, а красный лицом Боунз смог выпрямиться, церемония наконец-то началась. Кураторы обошли всех первокурсников, называя фамилию каждого и отмечая присутствие в падде. Выстроив всех в три линии друг за другом, они заняли свои места справа и слева от образовавшейся колонны.  
Стоя в первом ряду, Кирк услышал, как где-то сзади МакКой тихо матерится на парня, отдавившего ему левую ногу. Почувствовав, что улыбается, Джим сделал над собой усилие и попытался изобразить у себя на лице серьезное выражение. Он едва ли слышал, что именно говорит высшее руководство Академии. Ему всегда были глубоко до фени все эти формальности и торжественные речи. Однако Спок, стоявший справа от него, явно так не считал. Скосив глаза, Джим мог видеть, как серьезно, по-видимому, вулканец воспринимает все происходящее. Мысленно он предположил, что Спок педант и зануда. Эта мысль его развеселила. Однако, через пять минут он начал скучать, спина зачесалась (еще бы, ведь кто-то так и не дал ему помыться, - мстительно подумал он), а разглядывание преподавателей уже ничем не могло отвлечь его от торжественности происходящего.   
Наконец-то все, кто хотел высказаться, высказались, и, к величайшему облегчению Джима началась церемония присяги. В зале началось хоть какое-то движение: первый ряд, в котором он стоял, отвели в сторону и первые слова для многих заветной и долгожданной речи прозвучали в звенящей тишине огромного зала:  
\- Я, Энтони Фередерик Уинстон, торжественно клянусь поддерживать устав Командования Звездного Флота и законы Объединенной Федерации Планет..  
\- Я, Кристофер Уинстон Дэнверс, торжественно клянусь..  
Когда подошла его очередь выходить к трибуне, Кирк так и не смог проанализировать, что именно он чувствует. Только в одном он был уверен: выбранный им путь - верный. И заученные наизусть слова уже ничто и никогда не сможет стереть из его головы. Он верил в то, что собирался произнести перед всеми этими людьми.  
\- Я, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, торжественно клянусь поддерживать устав Командования Звездного Флота и законы Объединенной Федерации Планет, быть послом мира и доброй воли, представлять высшие идеалы мира и братства, защищать и служить Федерации и входящим в нее мирам, уважать Первую Директиву и предлагать помощь любому существу, которое ее попросит.  
Собственный голос звучал непривычно громко, во много раз усиленный встроенным в трибуну микрофоном. Мысль о том, что мама гордилась бы им, исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. С этого момента он уже не мог и не хотел хоть что-то изменить. С трибуны он спускался со странным, неизвестным ему раньше чувством уверенности в себе.  
***  
После окончания церемонии было объявлено о распределении курсантов по группам. Так как первый курс проходил обучение по общему профилю (за исключением медицинского корпуса, о чем Кирк не упустил случая позлорадствовать), курсантов зачисляли в группы по обычному принципу: все зависело от полученных баллов за вступительные испытания. Таким образом, формировались сильные и слабые группы, которые во втором семестре сливались пятьдесят на пятьдесят. То есть, в зависимости от успеваемости, отстающие в начале учебного года имели возможность догнать сильных курсантов и попасть в группу с большей нагрузкой. Эта система, помимо всего прочего, давала возможность судить об общей мотивации курсанта и на ранних порах отсеивать людей по мнению Академии, не пригодных для получения высшего офицерского звания. Естественно, это не ставило крест на дальнейшей карьере, но существенно снижало темп получения повышения.  
Узнав, что информация о зачислении в группу вместе с расписанием придет не раньше четырех часов вечера, Джим отыскал в толпе МакКоя, который снова чем-то возмущался. Вулканца нигде не было видно, и, так как номера его падда у Кирка не было и связаться с ним он никак не мог, было решено до обеда отправиться в парк и там провести немного времени, отдыхая от шума и навящивых сокурсников, желающих как можно быстрее наладить отношения со всеми, до кого только можно было добраться (идея добровольной изоляции принадлежала МакКою, Джим бы с удовольствием провел время в какой-нибудь большой компании в баре, но друг недвусмысленно намекнул, что употребление алкоголя - прерогатива вечернего времени).  
В парке, наконец-то обнаружив свободное место под деревом, Джим закурил и от нечего делать начал пускать кольца дыма, лениво прислушиваясь к слабому шуму голосов. Мысли витали где-то далеко, и он никак не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном. Внезапно в голову пришла идея связаться с матерью и рассказать ей, как все прошло. Подумав немного над этим вопросом, он пришел к выводу, что ей ни к чему лишние напоминания об отце, а его звонок неизбежно приведет именно к этому. Каждый раз, когда он заикался об Академии, их разговор заканчивался одинаково: она критиковала, кричала, плакала. В такой последовательности.  
Потом его мысли перешли на более актуальные вопросы: все тело нестерпимо чесалось, хотелось как следует вымыться и сдать в химчистку всю одежду, чтобы к вечеру ее уже принесли в номер. Кирк как раз начал обдумывать этот момент, когда его внезапно внезапно отвлек МакКой:  
\- Смотри-ка, наш инопланетянин расширил свой круг общения, - он показал пальцем куда-то в сторону, и Джиму пришлось изменить свое положение в пространстве, чтобы увидеть то, о чем говорил его друг.  
И верно, Спок стоял довольно далеко и явно их не видел, общаясь с каким-то темноволосым парнем. Кирк невозмутимо пожал плечами:  
\- Пусть хоть с кем-то познакомится. Ему полезно.  
Как только он это произнес, вулканец вдруг повернулся в их сторону, и, что-то сказав собеседнику и проигнорировав протянутую руку, направился к расположившимся под деревом друзьям.  
\- Приклеился, как банный лист, - буркнул Боунз и уткнулся в свой падд, демонстративно игнорируя приближающегося вулканца.  
Джим ничего не ответил, но невольно улыбнулся столь неприкрытой ревности своего товарища. Когда Спок подошел, Кирк немного подвинулся, освобождая ему место, чтобы тот мог присесть.  
\- Я не смог найти вас в зале и счел логичным ваше нахождение в этом парке, - произнес вулканец, с сомнением осматривая место, куда Джим жестом пригласил его сесть. Окинув взглядом окрестности и, видимо, не обнаружив никаких других альтернатив, он с тихим вздохом уместился рядом с Кирком, сохраняя при этом некоторую дистанцию.  
\- Мы никак не могли с тобой связаться, - ответил Джим, закуривая. - Я рад, что ты смог нас найти, - он улыбнулся, - что это за парень, с которым ты общался?  
\- Я не уточнял его имени, - ровно произнес Спок, глядя куда-то в сторону. - Он приглашал меня на вечеринку.  
\- Где она будет проходить? - с любопытством поинтересовался Кирк, выпуская изо рта струю дыма, от чего вулканец слегка поморщился.  
\- Он назвал это место "Сквот". Ты собираешься пойти?  
\- Почему нет? Отпразднуем присягу и все такое, я не прочь повеселиться.  
\- Конечно, он не прочь. Скажи этому сумасшедшему в три часа ночи, что где-то идет вечеринка, и можно не сомневаться, что он там будет, - выдал МакКой, отклеившись наконец от своего падда.  
Джим легко рассмеялся и слегка толкнул Спока локтем.  
\- Ты пойдешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Нет желания проводить время столь непродуктивным образом.  
\- Врешь! - воскликнул Джим, пораженно взирая на вулканца. - Как можно считать вечеринку непродуктивным времяпрепровождением?  
\- Вулканцы не врут, - спокойно ответил Спок.   
Кирк скептически хмыкнул, но возражать не стал.  
Разговор сам собой утих, и они где-то час просидели под деревом в тишине, занятый каждый своими делами и мыслями. Джим с удивлением отметил, что общество вулканца вдруг перестало его напрягать. В его присутствии было спокойно. За свою не слишком долгую, но полную различными событиями жизнь, Кирк научился ценить это качество в людях. Потом он слегка улыбнулся, поймав себя на мысли о том, что думает о вулканце, как о человеке.  
Время до обеда протекло довольно быстро. Конечно же, о том, что пора идти, им в своей обычной манере напомнил Спок. Не слишком торопясь, они пошли в сторону общежитий. Солнце пекло и Джиму было отчаянно жарко, очень хотелось скинуть с себя хотя бы китель, но устав есть устав, и учебный год уже официально начался. По этой причине он лишь слегка расстегнул молнию, чем заработал неодобрительный взгляд со стороны вулканца.  
***  
В семь часов вечера Кирк встал под дверью комнаты вулканца и принялся активно в нее барабанить.  
\- Спок! Давай, вылезай наружу!  
Тишина. Джим услышал саркастичное хмыканье МакКоя, который как раз закончил обуваться.   
\- СПОООК! Ты же не собираешься весь вечер сидеть в комнате? Нам же еще не давали домашних заданий!  
Кажется, давление на ответственность вулканца сработало, потому что раздались быстрые шаги и дверь распахнулась. Спок явно был не доволен происходящим. Упс.   
Однако, Кирк унывать не собирался. Уж если праздновать, то всем вместе.  
\- Джим, я уже восемь раз за последние пять часов дал отрицательный ответ. Что заставляет тебя думать, что мое решение изменится, если ты поинтересуешься в девятый раз? – он приподнял бровь, глядя человеку прямо в глаза.  
\- Я только что узнал, что там будет профессор Ай-тэт-Ну, с которым я мог бы тебя познакомить, - на одном дыхании выпалил Кирк. – Ты же слышал о нем?  
Спок стоял так близко, что Джим смог разглядеть, как слегка расширились его зрачки. Повисла пауза и Кирк скрестил за спиной пальцы.  
\- Твое предложение звучит заманчиво, - медленно произнес вулканец и повернулся, чтобы зайти обратно в комнату. – Я буду готов через три минуты.  
Дверь закрылась, и Джим запрыгал на месте, размахивая руками и корча счастливые рожи. МакКой прикрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Ты долбаный манипулятор, - зашипел он Джиму.  
\- Но сработало же! – восторженно откликнулся Кирк, зашнуровывая форменные сапоги.  
\- Господи, с кем я дружу, - закатил глаза Боунз и быстро вышел в коридор.  
Джим улыбался слишком уж довольно. Не к добру это.


End file.
